


time flies

by thelastconstellations (wisterialantern)



Series: Birthday Tribute [1]
Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisterialantern/pseuds/thelastconstellations
Summary: Johnny’s WEST © Johnny Entertainment. Made it in a rush, I hope you will like it. Alternate universe. As a writer, I don’t take any profit from this fanwork, just made it for fun.Happy birthday, Aruna!
Relationships: Hamada Takahiro/OC
Series: Birthday Tribute [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023868
Kudos: 2





	time flies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aruna_Ikadian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aruna_Ikadian).



> Johnny’s WEST © Johnny Entertainment. Made it in a rush, I hope you will like it. Alternate universe. As a writer, I don’t take any profit from this fanwork, just made it for fun.
> 
> Happy birthday, Aruna!

_time flies_

_—time has a wonderful way to show us what really matters._

* * *

Kau terkekeh begitu mendapati tangan kiri Takahiro menutupi sebagian lensa kamera ponselmu yang sengaja kauarahkan pada wajahnya; kedua matanya menyipit ketika turut tertawa dan kau mengacak rambutnya pelan. Kau mengabadikan mentari dalam kerling senyumannya, abai akan lantunan lagu lama yang mengalun di radio dan menggumamkan melodi lagumu sendiri dengan tatapan yang mengarah pada jalanan yang lenggang, tak sadar bahwa mata Takahiro menatapmu dalam diam. Tatapan itu melembut. Kau mengulum senyum ketika kau berbalik dan menatap Takahiro yang masih bersiaga di hadapan kemudi mobil dan turut menggerakkan jemari, mengetukkannya beberapa kali mengikuti ritme lagu, sesekali ikut bernyanyi dengan nada bermain-main. 

Mencocokkan jadwal kalian bukan berarti mustahil—hanya sedikit rumit. Kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui Takahiro dan meminta lelaki itu membawamu berjalan-jalan—ke manapun sejauh yang Takahiro mampu. Saat-saat seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang kauhargai, ketika Takahiro menyempatkan waktu untuk membawamu keluar dari penatnya rutinitas yang jarang sekali kau tunjukkan padanya; meski kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu secara terang-terangan. Namun, Takahiro akan selalu tahu.

Takahiro sangat mengerti dirimu dengan cara yang tak pernah kaupahami, bahkan ketika kau selalu berpikir bahwa kau tidak pernah mengerti akan dirimu sendiri.

Sederhana saja, bagaimana lelaki itu dengan mudah bisa menyadari lingkar-lingkar hitam dalam kelopak matamu yang terlihat lelah—padahal kau sudah berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikannya dengan riasan, kemudian Takahiro akan menceritakan beberapa lelucon konyol untuk membuatmu tertawa. Atau ketika Takahiro yang baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya mengusahakan untuk datang ke apartemenmu pada suatu malam karena mendengar suara paraumu di telepon—kemudian lelaki itu menghabiskan malamnya bersamamu hingga kau tertidur dalam rangkulnya. Atau ketika lelaki itu berhasil mencipta kejut ketika kau mendapatinya berdiri di depan kantormu selama dua jam, menunggumu pulang hanya untuk mengajakmu menikmati secangkir kopi di kafe baru di pinggir stasiun. 

Tapi kau menyukai Takahiro yang seperti itu. 

Takahiro yang sederhana, apa adanya, mengerti dirimu seutuhnya, bahkan turut memperkenalkanmu pada dunianya dan membiarkanmu masuk begitu saja. Dua tahun lebih menjalin hubungan menjadikanmu sebagai sosok yang memahami Takahiro dalam sekali pandang. Lelaki yang mudah dibuat bahagia hanya dengan kau melakukan sesuatu untuknya, lelaki yang selalu mengingat momen selebrasi kecil sekalipun, lelaki yang menikmati hal-hal sederhana seperti memotret wajahmu diam-diam dan tertawa karenanya, dan lelaki yang mencipta bahagia dengan mudah, semudah meloloskan udara dalam sekali tarikan napas.

"Jadi," Takahiro berdeham, kau meliriknya sekilas. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Kau mengangkat bahu, "Aku dipindahkan ke departemen baru. Waktu kerjanya lebih fleksibel, namun pekerjaannya lebih berat." Kau mengambil jeda untuk menatapnya. "Mungkin aku akan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dari sebelumnya untuk mempersiapkan proyek acara besar ini, karena anggota timku ... Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya ..."

"... Tidak bisa diandalkan?"

Kau mengangkat alis, tertawa kecil dan menghindari tatapan Takahiro. Jemarimu bergerak memilin ujung pakaian dengan gamang. "Rasanya aku tidak perlu bercerita lebih jauh, ya?" 

"Mungkin aku juga pernah merasa seperti itu, setidaknya, dulu," setir berputar ke kanan, dan Takahiro menghela napasnya perlahan. "Pasti sangat berat untukmu."

"Mm."

"Proyek acara televisimu menakjubkan," mata Takahiro berbinar-binar penuh antusiasme, dan kau membelalakkan matamu untuk beberapa saat. "Aku menonton acaramu, dan segala sesuatunya benar-benar menarik! Shige dan Ryusei pun menyukainya, dan aku rasa itu bagus, bukan?"

"Eh?" Kau tertegun. "Kalian menontonnya?"

"Tentu!" Takahiro mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat, dan kau meloloskan tawa kecil begitu melihatnya. "Sebenarnya aku yang meminta mereka untuk menonton, dan mereka menyukainya! Aku juga suka acaranya, oleh karena itu, kau hebat!"

Kau terdiam lama.

Takahiro selalu seperti itu.

Ingatanmu melayang pada peringatan tahun pertamamu dan Takahiro yang terhambat karena saat itu kau harus membereskan segudang kekacauan presentasi produk yang dibuat oleh rekan setimmu dan Takahiro pun tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatan grup bersama Johnny's WEST. Kau tidak pernah memaksakan perayaan hal-hal seperti itu, namun Takahiro selalu berkata, _"Ini penting, setidaknya untukku."_ Peringatan tahun kedua kalian berakhir dengan kau yang kembali ke apartemenmu sepulang dari kantor dalam kondisi lemas dan pingsan di ruang tamu. Keesokan paginya, kau mendapati Takahiro ada di hadapanmu dengan raut wajah panik setelah kau sadar bahwa pekerjaan kembali mengacaukan segalanya, perayaan kalian terpaksa harus batal karena kau masuk rumah sakit karena tifus. 

Namun Takahiro selalu mengusahakan agar bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Sesibuk apapun ia, sepadat apapun jadwalnya, ia yang selalu berusaha agar setidaknya bisa bersamamu.

"... Takahiro."

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku," kau membuka suara ketika waktu menabung bisu dan Takahiro langsung menatapmu lekat. Kau menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali melanjutkan dengan suara parau. "Aku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan mengacaukan segala hal ... Aku ..."

"Tidak, kau tidak salah," Takahiro memotong perkataanmu dengan cepat, kau menghindari tatapannya—namun telapak tanganmu bertemu dengan milik Takahiro yang ada di atas persneling. Digenggamnya telapak tanganmu yang gemetar—telapak tangan Takahiro membagi hangatnya. 

"Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau salah, oke? Aku suka melihatmu yang sangat bersemangat dalam bekerja, aku suka melihatmu yang selalu antusias dalam menceritakan proyek-proyekmu, dan aku pikir itu menakjubkan."

Hening menguasai konservasi pada detik-detik berikutnya dan kau membuang tatapanmu ke direksi lain. Takahiro fokus dengan kemudi di tangannya, dan kau meremas jemarimu sendiri dengan gamang, tidak tahu apa yang akan kaulakukan selanjutnya. 

Kau tidak yakin akan menjawab perkataan Takahiro, pikiranmu mengelana pada beberapa hal yang kau khawatirkan—apakah Takahiro akan menerimamu _yang seperti ini?_

Terlalu fokus pada pekerjaan, selalu mengutamakan pekerjaan hingga mengacaukan banyak hal, dan kau teringat bagaimana kau pernah meluapkan amarahmu akan pekerjaan pada Takahiro (tanpa sebab) dan lelaki itu hanya diam, mendengarkan tanpa kata-kata. Takahiro tidak pernah sekalipun memarahinya karena hal ini dan ia menghargai segala apapun keputusan yang kau ambil, namun kau merasa—bahwa dirimu tidak pantas untuk menerima semua ini.

Sampai akhirnya, tanpa sadar Takahiro telah menghentikan laju mobil di depan sebuah taman dan menggamit tanganmu perlahan untuk turun dari mobil. Kau tertegun dan kemudian mendapati kilas rona merah samar pada wajah lelaki itu— _menggemaskan sekali_ , pikirmu.

Kau tergelak kecil, mengikuti langkah Takahiro dari belakang—masih dengan telapak tangan yang saling menggenggam, "Apa ini? Kukira kau akan membawaku ke tempat yang lebih romantis."

Takahiro tidak menjawab apapun, membawamu ke bangku ayunan dan mendudukkanmu di sana. Kau mengayunkan ayunan tersebut dengan riang, dan Takahiro menahan tawanya geli. "Seperti anak kecil saja," satu tepukan mengarah pada puncak kepalamu, dan kau membalas dengan tawa lepas.

"Takahiro," ujarmu pelan, kakimu melayang di udara seiring laju ayunan yang semakin cepat, "Kenapa kau memilihku?"

"Huh?" Sebelah alis lelaki itu terangkat sebelum ia balik bertanya, "Perlu alasan untuk itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," kau menggembungkan pipimu gemas, melihat lelakimu yang menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Padahal banyak wanita yang lebih cantik dariku dan kau pun bisa mendapatkan mereka dengan mudah, 'kan? Aku ... bukan siapa-siapa, bahkan aku sering ... mengecewakanmu. Rasanya, aku tidak pantas."

Decit besi dari ayunan terhenti begitu kau tersadar bahwa tangan Takahiro menahan ayunannya untuk bergerak, sehingga tubuhmu ikut terhenti dan sepasang mata Takahiro menatapmu lekat, hingga kau tidak punya waktu untuk menolak bibir tipismu yang dibungkam oleh miliknya dalam hitungan detik ke depan, yang kemudian digantikan dengan lirih bisikan yang amat pelan, 

"Kau sudah sempurna untukku, jadi jangan pernah berubah dan berhentilah mengkhawatirkan suatu hal, oke? Biarkan menjadi apa adanya."

Sebuah cengir-cengir penuh inosensia berganti dengan sebuah dekap hangat dan kau memejamkan mata erat, menghirup aroma jaket Takahiro lamat-lamat dalam diam.

"Kau saja sudah cukup untukku. Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang."

* * *

Waktu tetap berjalan—dan kau tetap mencintainya.

_(Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, 23 November.)_

  
  
  
  



End file.
